In recent years, quantitative and statistical analysis of past market behavior has been used to predict future gains. This has been the goal of many chartists and analysts for years, but until recently, data of the quality, reliability, and time/volume detail has simply not been recorded due to lack of the great speed and size of storage systems and resources required to store and keep this voluminous information current. This lack of technology, as applied to market recording, has recently been compensated for by second-party data vendors that make detailed Best Bid-Offer (BBO) and Depth of Market (DOM) data available to programmers willing to pay a price.
The present invention takes advantage of the new technological advances over the more limited prior art techniques to solve increasingly difficult problems posed by hedge fund and other company and individual requests. The more recent and ready availability of the wealth and depth of market data, and the speed of access makes possible transactions in realtime that are more risk averse or even risk free, permitting arbitrage and other activities at volumes, scales and approaches radically different from those employed in the prior art.